


:.~ Sing me a Dream

by Undercore



Series: ~.:Sing Me A Lullaby:.~ [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Jack will be okay, M/M, Mark is sweet and kind this time, there will be allot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercore/pseuds/Undercore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jack jumps from the bridge, Mark takes care of him. </p><p>But this time he doesn't leave Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	:.~ Sing me a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! :D so I finally got off of my ass and found some inspiration to continue this story! This story begins after Chapter 3 of :.~ Sing me a Nighmare. Sorry this is kind of short but I have to get back into writing ^^
> 
>  
> 
> The song for this chapter is:
> 
> Talk me down by Troye Sivan

I wanna sleep next to you

Jack sighed, leaning against mark as the man led him towards his car. He closed his eyes, letting the tenseness seep out of his body. It was gonna be okay. Mark was bringing him home form the hospital, his arm slung over the younger irishman's shoulder, pressing him against his sturdy form. Jack basked in the warmth of his friend, letting the familiar man's body warm his cold skin, the thin jacket he had on doing nothing against the chilling cold. He decided to not think too much about how close they were. He didn't need to think about why Mark was being so caring or why he was so touchy with Jack. He didn't need to know why Mark stayed or why he was driving him home. All he needed to know was that Mark was here and holding him close.

But that's all I wanna do right now

Mark opened the car door for him, waiting until Jack was sitting in the chair and strapped in before walking to the other side to slip into the driver's seat himself. He put on his seatbelt and started the engine. Soon they were driving down the dark streets of Ireland, lanterns casting their light out across the road, lighting their path home. Jack looked out of the window, watching the scenery drive by, leafless trees and muddy, trampled grass with a quiet city in the background. After a couple of minutes he felt Mark's hand on his thigh, squeezing it comfortingly. The Irishman gave Mark a quick questioning look, his brows furrowing. But Mark kept his eyes on the road, his face still had that calm and relaxed look. Confused, Jack looked out of the window again, carefully placing his cold hand on Mark's warm one while leaning his head against the cool glass, watching it fog up with his breath.

And I wanna come home to you

 

After another couple of minutes of silence, the faint hum of the radio playing in the background they arrived at Jack's apartment. Mark got out of the car first, cutting the engine. He opened the door for Jack but before Jack could open his tired eyes and get up, Mark wrapped his arms around his torso and legs and picked up up, cradling him in his arms, holding the Irishman close to himself. Jack hummed, leaning his weary head against him. " Whatcha doin', Mark?" He slurred, forcing his eyes to open so that he could see his friend's face. A small smile formed on the famous youtuber's face. " Taking you to bed." He whispered, readjusting his grip on Jack while he carried him over to his little apartment. He kicked open the door, then closed it behind him before hauling Jack over to his small bedroom. Careful the placed his friend onto the bed, taking of his jackets and shoes. He hesitated for a second before pulling  
off the barely awake's man's jeans as well. He pulled the covers over Jack's form and carefully kissed his forehead. " Good night, Jackaboy." Mark murmured.

But home is just a room full of my safest sounds

Suddenly, Jack's hand snapped out and grasped Mark's wrist. " Don't you dare leave me." Murmured a drowsy voice, icy blue eyes opening to stare at the American with fear and uncertainty. Mark closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. " of course, Sean." At his name, Jack let go of Mark and nodded, rolling over snuggling into the soft blankets. With a sign, the short man pulled off his shoes as well and shrugged of his jeans. He crawled into the bed, feelings slightly awkward, but Jack wasn't having any of that. As soon as his friend was safely in the bed, he reached out and wrapped his arms around Mark's waist, pressing himself against him." I love you..." Jack sighed, nestling his head on Mark's chest. Soft hands ran trough faded green hair and a couple of minutes later, when steady breathing was the only sound in the room, "I ... -I know." Was whispered into the darkness of the night.

Cause you know that I can't trust myself with my 3AM shadow


End file.
